Snow Love
by xera-chan
Summary: Sequel dari 'Snow Love', Luna mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Yesung kembali. Yewook story! GS. No COPAS NO BASH, don't like don;t read
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction OneshootSuper Junior YeWook

Indonesian, Romance, T

Snow Love

Disclaimer:

Saya udah menjelaskannya #plakk bilang aja males, ya… mereka semua bukan punya saya, say a hanya meminjam nama, dan cerita ini MILIK SAYA, NO COPY PASTE.

Warning:

Saya nggak tau mau ngomong apa pokoknya ini ff gaje, alur ngesot #maksudnya ngebut, judul nggak nyambung sam isi, typo's anywhere, dan karena saya menyelesaikan ff ini dalam 1 hari #ciee…jarang2nih, dan nggak saya edit, jadi maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam kalimat, Happy Reading :D

Ryeowook POV's

"hhh… sepertinya aku akan menjalankan tahun baru yang sangat membosankan" gumamku, ku tendang salju-salju yang menghalangi jalanku, aku nggak peduli dngan tatapan orang-orang yang menganggap aneh tingkah lakuku. Sudah 3 tahun setelah lulus SMA aku hidup sendirian, keluargaku tinggal di Jepang karena urusan bisnis, tadinya aku juga ingin pindah ke Jepang, tapi nggak tau kenapa aku lebih suka kuliah di sini daripada di Jepang, beginilah nasibku, walaupun aku masih mempunyai teman dekat, memangnya mereka nggak berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing? , hhh… malang sekali nasibku, seandainya di malam tahun baru ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pangeran, ah, apa yang ku pikirkan, wookie pabbo, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa banyak menyukaiku, tapi kenapa aku tolak, yeah…karena mereka semua bukan tipeku.

"Brug"

"ah, mianhae aku tidak hati-hati", ku lihat seorang namja membantuku berdiri, yeah..kalian tau, akibat dari tadi aku bengong aku berhasil menabrak orang.

"Jeongmal mianhae sunbaenim", kataku sambil membungkuk meminta maaf, aku benar-benar malu.

"hahaha, sudah tidak apa-apa, lain kali jalan lebih hati-hati, ne?" namja itu mengelus kepalaku lembut, dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aduh, apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, ya tuhan aku harus tau nama namja itu.

"sunbaenim,"

"ne?" namja itu menoleh ke arahku, ya ampun dia tampan sekali.

"siapa nama sunbae?'tanyku tanpa tedeng aling-aling (0.o?)

"Kim Jong woon, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Yesung"

"Choneun Kim Ryeowook imnida" teriakku saat sunbae yang bernama yesung itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi oppa"gumamku menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

Author POV's

"oppa, kenapa diam saja?, nggak denger cerita Luna ya?, oppa liat ke sini" ujar Luna dengan suara yang sedikit di manjakan.

Namja itu menoleh dengan ogah-ogahan, ia memandang tajam yeojya yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan.

"ada apa Luna?"Tanya namja itu.

"oppa, dengerin aku dong, aku kan tunangan oppa", kata yeojya itu sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang namja.

"singkirkan kepalamu, Luna" namja itu menempeleng dengan sedikit kasar pada yeojya yang baginya sangat mengganggu .

"hiks… oppa jahat" Luna pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"siapa suruh dekat-dekat denganku, lagipula siapa juga yang mau menjadi tunangan yeojya manja itu" gumamnya.

"wookie, tahun baru kali ini kamu yakin nggak mau ikut ke rumah nenekku lagi?" Tanya sungmin, sahabatnya.

"aniyo, Minnie-ah, aku nggak mau merepotkan keluargamu terus menerus" elak wookie lembut, ia takut sahabatnya yang satu ini akan tersinggung.

"baiklah, tapi kamu harus hati-hati lho wookie, aku nggak mau kalo ada namja yang mengganggumu" ujar sungmin dengan nada khawatir.

"ne, ne umma"

"hei, jangan panggil aku umma, aku masih muda tau" omel yeojya penyuka pink itu.

"hehe" wookie hanya cengengesan.

Yesung POV's

Yeojya ini maunya apa sih? Suka sekali gelantungan di lengan orang kayak orang utan #plakk, ini semua gara-gara appa yang seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya, aku yakinkan perjodohan ini akan batal!

"oppa, aku mau es krim", lagi-lagi yeojya ini merengek, kalau saja dia bukan yeojya, sudah ku sumpel mulutnya.

"ya sudah, kita ke toko es krim itu saja, pilih es krim sesukamu", kataku berusaha lembut, dan usahaku berhasil, Luna langsung berlari meninggalkanku menuju toko es krim, hei, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja? Dasar yeojya manja,…. Ini kesempatan untuk kabur, biarkan saja yeojya itu sendirian.

Huff… rasanya lega sekali kalau sudah lepas dari Luna, dia lebih seperti serangga pengganggu.

Ah, itukan yeojya yang kemarin malam menabrakku, kenapa dia sendirian?, lebih baik aku ke sana saja.

"annyeong, Kim Ryeowook?" aku sengaja menyapanya dari belakang.

"A…Annyeong, lho oppa ngapain di sini?", ia sedikit kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba datang, hey wajahnya merah, apa karena efek musim dingin yang suhu nya sangat dingin seperti ini ya?.

"sstt… aku lagi kabur dari yeojya yang di jodohkan appaku, kajja…" tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya aku langsung menarik yeojya itu menuju ke sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari tempat yeojya ini duduk.

"oppa, lenganku sakit" , ya ampun apa yang baru saja kulakukan, aku menyakiti lengannya.

"jeongmal mianhae, gwaenchana Ryeowook-ah?" aku mengelus lengannya lembut.

"Gwaenchana,oppa, oh iya… panggil aku wookie aja", oh, God.. yeojya ini manis sekali, beda dengan si manja itu.

"ku mohon, temani aku di sini ya wookie, kamu mau kan?"tanyaku hati-hati.

"sepertinya aku bisa menemani oppa"

Ryeowook POV's

"sepertinya aku bisa menemani oppa", jawabku enteng, ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menerima ajakan dari orang yang baru saja kukenal dalam kurung waktu 18 jam!, tapi… kalau kutarik lagi ucapanku, aku akan merasa nggak enak sama yesung oppa, baiklah, sekali ini aja.

"Jadi, kenapa oppa harus kabur dari yeojya yang di jodohkan untuk oppa?"tanyaku, mengingat yesung oppa menarik aku paksa untuk kabur dari yeojya.

"ah, itu…, aku nggak suka dengan yeojya yang di jodohkan appa, udah manja, ngeselin, hiiih membayangkannya saja udah membuatku ngeri" tutur yesung oppa, sepertinya dia benar-benar nggak suka dengan yeojya itu.

"bayangkan saja, di jaman yang modern kayak gini masih ada aja istilah 'perjodohan', nggak banget kan?, oppa kan mau nyari sendiri yeojya yang oppa suka" curhatnya, #ciieee…yeppacurhat.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar, kok ada namja secerewet ini ya?.

"wookie-ah, apa kamu tidak apa-apa menemaniku di sini?, kalo namjachingumu melihat kita gimana?"tannyanya bertubi-tubi.

"aku belum mempunyai namja chingu, oppa" jawabku tersipu malu.

"ah, kalau begitu, mau tidak pura-pura jadi yeojyachinguku?, please…", hah? Yesung oppa nggak salah ngomong? Masa' aku harus pura-pura jadi yeojyachingunya?.

"tolonglah wookie, semua teman yeojyaku udah punya namjachingu, mau ya?" aish… kenapa yesung oppa harus memasang tampang semelas itu sih? Aku kan orangnya nggak tegaan.

"hhh…baiklah, aku mau, tapi harus ada imbalannya ya?", aku bukan bermaksud memeras lho, aku kan hanya ingin dapat keuntungan dari job ku (?).

"itu gampang, kamu boleh meminta apapun dariku, jeongmal gomawo wookie"Yesung oppa memelukku, ya ampu oppa… jangan kaya' gini, aku yakin mukaku pasti semerah tomat.

"ne, ne oppa"jawabku gugup di sela pelukannya.

"kajja", lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya namja ini menarik tanganku.

"ki,kita mau kemana oppa?"

"ke rumahku, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai yeojyachinguku, agar appaku mau mencbut perjodohanku.

Mwo? Kenapa harus di kenalkan dengan orang tua yesung oppa segala sih?.

Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang, ummanya Yesung oppa melihatku seperti mau menerkamku saja, aku takut, bagaimana kalo aku akan…akan..#plakk apa yang kupikirkan, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana umma, appa?, percayakan kalau aku punya yeojyachingu pilihanku sendiri?" yesung oppa yang ada di sampingku tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku, aku benar-benar mali! Eh malu maksudnya. Umma nya Yesung oppa mendekat ke arahku, oh God tolong aku.

"kamu manis juga ya?, udah berapa lama menjadi yeojyachingu dari si keapal besar in?", Deg. Ahjumma ini mengangkat daguku yang emang sedari tadi kepalaku menunduk.

"eh, emm…" apa yang harus ku jawab? Eotokhe?

"udah satu tahun umma, mian kalo aku menyembunyikannya dari kalian", Yesung oppa yang menjawab.

"kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengenalkannya pada kami, sungie, kan jadinya kamu nggak perlu di jodohkan segala", Appa nya Yesung angkat bicara.

"jadi? Gimana appa? Umma? Tolong cabut perjodohan aku dengan Luna, aku kan nggak suka dengan Luna", ah mudah-mudahan mereka mau mencabut perjodohannya, kalau tidak aku akan lebih lama berpura-pura seperti ini.

"Aku menolaknya!, yesung oppa itu milikku"tiba-tiba seorang yeojya datang dan langsung menarik yesung oppa.

"hei, Luna, sopan lah sedikit jika berada di rumah orang lain", seorang namja datang dengan PSP di tangannya, dan langsung duduk di sofa.

Yeojya yang di panggil Luna itu mendengus pelan, dengan posisi tetap, memeluk lengan Yesung oppa.

"sudah, sudah…, luna, maafkn kami, Yesung sudah memilik yeojyachingu, jadi perjodohan ini di batalkan" ucap Ahjussi Hangeng dengan tegas.

"ya, Luna… sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini, kau tidak lihat kalau hyungku itu tidak menyukaimu" ujarnya namja yang memainkan PSP itu.

Aku hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran kecil ini, ahjumma Heechul pun sudah menjelaskan semuanya tentang aku dan Yesung oppa, tapi Luna tetap nggak mau melepaskan Yesung oppa, di tambah dengan ucapan yang terdengar pedas dari mulut yang kuketahui dia dongsaeng kesayangan yesung oppa, lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?, apa aku harus membela diriku kalau aku ini yeojyachingu yesung oppa , ah aku bingung… di sini banyak sekali tulisan Yesung oppa #plakk (-_-)!ll.

"Mianhae Luna, tapi yesung oppa itu namjachinguku", kataku dengan sedikit penekanan di 'namjachingu', aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Yesung oppa, aku menarik lengan Yesung oppa agar ia mendekat ke arahku.

"nah, Luna… kamu dengar sendiri kan?" kata Ahjumma Heechul.

"lebih baik, kamu pulanglah Luna, tadi ahjussi sudah memberitahukan orang tuamu tentang ini, mereka pun setuju"timpal Ahjussi Hangeng.

"baik, aku akan pergi, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan yesung oppa begitu saja", Oh God di menatap tajam ke arahku.

"jangan balik lagi ya nenek lampir" teriak KyuHyun, nama dongsaeng yesung oppa, jangan tanya aku kenapa aku tau namanya, salahkan author payah yang bikin ff ini.

Semenit kemudian, aku langsung di 'interogasi' oleh ahjumma Heechul, mulai dari pertama aku bertemu dengan Yesung oppa dan lainnya, dan yang pasti aku kelimpungan untuk mejawab itu semua, sedangkan yesung oppa langsung di tarik oleh kyuhyun yang entah pergi ke mana.

Ryeowook POV's End.

Author POV's

"hyung, sejak kapan hyung berpacaran dengan wookie noona?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penasaran.

"kau tau namanya?"Yesung mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan dari dongsaengnya.

"ne, noona itu kan temannya Minnie noona"

"aku memintanya untuk berpura-pura jadi yeojyachinguku, memangnya kenapa kyu?"

"noona itu kan banyak di sukai namja, dan yang ke dengar dari Minnie-ku, dia menolak semua namja itu", jiah… kyu mulai bergosip #plakk.

"berarti aku namja yang beruntung"ujar Yesung dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir 'apanya yang beruntung?, noona itu kan cuma pura-pura jadi yeojyachingunya?'.

Semenjak itu, Yesung selalu memperlakukan Wookie sebagai yeojyachingunya di depan orang tuanya dan juga teman-temannya, ia pun menjadi lebih dekat dengan wookie.

"nah, kamu tinggal pilih saja apa yang kamu mau" kata Yesung, saat ini Yesung dan Wookie sedang berada di pertokoan.

"jeongmal gomawo,oppa"

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu wookie-ah, karena kamu perjodohanku bisa batal, dan juga atas keberanianmu menarikku tiba-tiba agar menjauh dari Luna" yesung mengerling nakal ke Wookie. Wookie yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya menjadi salah tingkah.

"ya-, aku kan berusaha menolong oppa" ujar wookie salting, terlihat semurat merah di pipinya.

Wookie, sadarkah kau kalau jantung Yesung jadi berdegup kencang melihat sosok (?) aegyo mu saat ini?.

"haha, sudahlah… ayo pilih apa saja yang kamu suka", ucap yesung mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"jadi, natal kemarin kamu ke mana wookie?", Tanya Yesung di sela memakan es krimnya.

"nggak asyik, aku hanya merayakan seorang diri di apartemenku" wookie mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, mengingat betapa malangnya ia saat malam natal kemarin.

BRUGG

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan membawa beberapa kardus besar tidak sengaja hampir menabrak wookie kalau saja yesung tidak menariknya.  
>"gwaenchanayo, wookie-ah?"<p>

"gwaenchana oppa", ya, kecanggungan mulai hinggap lagi di antara mereka, saat Yesung ingin menyelamatkan wookie dari kecelakaan tadi, tidak sengaja wookie jatuh di dada Yesung, dan berhasil membuat jantung keduanya berdegup sangat cepat.

"ah, ada yan harus ku beli oppa, oppa tidak usah mengatarku, Annyeong" setelah berkata seperti itu wookie berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

Ryeowook POV's

"kenapa jantungku berdehup sangat kencang, apa aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yesung oppa?, ah itu nggak mungkin…" aku menatap tanah yang menurutku sama sekali tidak menarik.

Aku langsung kabur begitu saja ketika Yesung oppa menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan itu, aku nggak tau dengan perasaanku saat ini., apa aku benar-benar suka dengan Yesung oppa ya?, lebih baik aku segera kembali ke apartemen.

Kenapa jalan ini begitu sepi sih?.

Kreek.

"siapa itu?" teriakku.

"Annyeong nona manis, sedang apa di sini sendirian?, mau kutemani" tiba-tiba 3 oran namja mendekatiku.

"mau kami kita temani?"ujar saeorang dari mereka.

Brug.

Sial, usahaku untuk lari sia-sia, 3 orang namja ini langsung menyergapku, aku nggak bisa lari lagi.

"kalian mau apa, hah?" aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis, aku takut!.

"mau bermain denganmu, bolehkan"

"biarkan aku pergi" jeritku sekencang-kencang mungkin.

"tidak ak-"

BRUUGG.

Suara apa itu? Kenapa semuanya menjadi diam, aku nggak berani untuk membuka mataku, aku takut namja-namja itu masih di sini.

"jangan takut, aku ada di sini,"

DEG.

Seorang namja memelukku,Suara ini, aku mengenal suara ini, yesung oppa, apa benar ini Yesung oppa?, tapi suara Yesung oppa kok agak beda, apa aku hanya berkhayal kalau ia yang menyelamatkanku.

"Yes-, Siwon oppa? Kenapa oppa ada di sini?"tanyaku kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depanku.

"aku tadi sedang lewat sini, lalu melihatmu di ganggu oleh namja"

"jeongmal gomawo, oppa", ternyata bukan Yesung oppa, aku pikir yang menyelamatkanku itu Yesung oppa, mungkin aku terlalu berharap.

"wookie, Saranghae"

"eh?"

Ryeowook POV's End.

Author POV's.

Tanpa di sadari wookie, sepasang mata menatapnya perih. , tidak sanggup mendengar apa yang akan mereka katakan.

"hyung, nenek lampir meneleponmu"teriak kyuhyun dengan jengkel.

Yesung yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, mengambil telpon dari tangan kyuhyun dengan malas.

"ada apa Luna?, besok?..., ne, dan semuanya selesai", Yesung menaruh asal gagang telpon rumahnya.

"ada apa hyung? Kenapa si nenek lampir menelponmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"dia ingin berbicara denganku besok, soal perjodohan bodoh itu"jawab Yesung.

"oh..".

"surat dari siapa ini? Kenapa ia meyuruhku ke sana?, baiklah kalau memang ini penting aku akan kesana"gumam wookie dengan tatapan heran ia membolak balik amplop yang tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

"cepatlah berbicara, aku tidak punya waktu yang banyak" ujar Yesung dengan ketus kepada Luna yang kini duduk didepannya.

"oppa, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jeongmal saranghae" ujar Luna sambil berdiri dari duduknya setelah beberapa lama ia diam.

"jadi itu yang mau bicarakan?, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun untukmu, jadi… mianhae, aku harus pergi" ujar yesung dingin, ia langsung melangkah meninggalkan Luna.

SRET.

Dengan cepat lengan Yesung di tarik oleh Luna, dan yeojya itu mencium bibir Yesung dengan paksa. Yesung yang mendapat perlakuan dari Luna kaget setengah matang #plakk *author merusak suasana, dengan cepat Yesung mendorong Luna untuk menjauh darinya.

"bagaimana oppa?, kau meyukai itu?" Tanya Luna dengan nada penuh kemengan.

PLAKK.

"ya aku sangat menyukai apa yang baru saja ku lakukan", yesung menampar pipi Luna keras, dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Wookie syok dengan apa saja yang baru di lihatnya, matanya memanas dan air mata mengalir begitu saja dari matanya, ia melihat semuanya, ia pun berlari menjauh.

"lihat Kim Ryeowookk, kamu tidak pantas dengan yesung oppa" seulas terukir senyum penuh kemenangan dari Luna yang menyadari Wookie ada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Yesung POV's

Dasar yeojya gila, untung saja aku tidak terpengaruh dengan ulahnya, bagaimana perasaan wookie kalau tau, eh, kenapa aku memikirkan perasaan wookie?, apa aku takut dia akan membenciku?, apa aku berharap kalau dia akan menyukaiku?.

Wookie, aku rindu dengannya, eh itu bukannya wookie? Kenapa dia ada di taman dan… menangis?.

"wookie, gwaenchanayo?, kamu sakit ya?" aku duduk di sampingnya, mencoba mengelus rambutnya yang panjang.

"jangan sentuh aku"sentaknya, hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa wookie marah kepadaku? Apa salahku?.

"wookie, kenapa menangis?" ku peluk yeojyaini, enah kenapa aku nggak ingin melihat yeojya manis ini menangis.

"lepaskan aku, lebih baik oppa urus saja yeojya itu", wookie mencoba berontak, tapi aku nggak mau melepaskan pelukanku. Sebentar, yeojya itu? Maksudnya Luna? Apa wookie melihat kejadian tadi?.

"Wookie, aku tidak mencintai Luna"kataku denagn tegas.

"tapi kenapa oppa mau di cium oleh Luna"isaknya pelan.

Hah? #colekauthor *Yeppa: thor, aku nggak salah dengerkan? Author:kagak, cepet lanjutin, udah di bayar juga* , Wookie cemburu, apa dia menyukaiku?.

"Wookie, kamu cemburu ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Ani, aku…aku hanya sebal, itu saja"jawabnya pelan.

"tatap aku, kamu cemburu kan wookie?"tanyaku lagi, kutatap matanya yang sembab.

"Ne, aku cemburu!"

Yesung POV's End.

Author POV's

"Ne, aku cemburu!", teriak wookie, ia mengalihkan kontak mata dengan yesung.

"sudah, aku mau pergi", Wookie berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang terbengong-bengong.

"apa yang baru saja ku katakan?" wookie menutup pintu apartemennya kasar, tubuhnya ambruk di lantai yang dingin.

"aku…, aku menyukai yesung oppa, dan aku cemburu karenanya"

Kim Ryeowook, yeojya itu menatap kota Seoul di malam hari dari namsan tower. Ia hanya bisa memandang iri pasangan yang datang ke puncak tower ini, di tambah lagi dengan suasana yang sangat romatis dengan sedikit salju yang turun saat malam tahun baru.

"aku juga ingin seperti mereka, yang menghabiskan tahun baru dengan keluarga atau kekasih, tapi kenapa tahun baru ini harus sendirian?" gumam wookie.

"boleh berdiri di sampingmu?" Tanya seorang namja di yang berdiri di samping wookie.

"ne, silahkan"jawab wookie, sepertinya wookie belum sadar dari lamunannya, bahkan ia tidak sadar siapa di sampingnya.

"Wookie, Saranghae"

DEG.

Wookie menoleh ke namja di sampingnya.

"yesung oppa?, tadi oppa bilang apa?", Tanya wookie polos.

"saranghae wookie-ah" bisik Yesung tepat di samping telinga yeojya itu.

"oppa, jangan menggodaku, sana oppa pergi" usir wookie.

"siapa yang menggodamu, aku kan berbicara jujur" ucap Yesung dengan pandangan lurus menatap gemerlap kota Seoul.

"kalau begitu buktikan"Muka wookie memerah.

"SARANGHAE KIM RYEOWOOK!"teriak Yesung

"SARANGHAE WOOKIE-AH"

"SARANGHAE KIM RYEOWOoK!"

"Oppa, jangan teriak-teriak begitu , aku yang jadi malu"Wookie menutu mulut Yesung sebelum ia berteriak lagi.

"jadi, kamu percaya kalau oppa menyukaimu?"Tanya yesung penuh harap.

"ne, nado saranghae oppa" ujar wookie malu.

"Gomawo wookie-ah"Yesung langsung memeluk Wookie erat.

FIN

A/N: huaa…. Capeknya bikin ff ngebut TTATT, maafkan author ya readers jika ff ini nggak menarik, idenya macet-macet sih, tadinya mau di bikin chapter, tapi nggak jadi -_-!ll , ada misteri2 yang belum terpecahkan bukan? Ya, ini karena author bikinnya ngebut, jadi Jeongmal mianhae, buat fans f(x) (lupa namanya)terutama Luna, maafkan saya . Saya bingung harus make nama siapa lagi buat perannya Luna.

Sekali lagi gomawo yang udah baca, dan jangan lupa comment ya^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel: Snow Love

Rated: T

Disclaimer:

FF ini murni milik saya dan hasil imajinasi saya^^

Cast:

Yewook

Luna

Other

Sudah 5 bulan setelah wookie dan yesung berpacaran.

Wookie yang memang tinggal sendirian pun tidak merasa kesepian lagi, karena hampir setiap hari yesung menemaninya, entah menjemputnya pulang kuliah, ataupun menunggunya sampai ia selesai kerja part time di sebuah restoran.

"oppa, maaf menunggu lama, karena sebentar lagi hari libur panjang, restorannya jadi selalu ramai", ujar Wookie tidak enak.

"nggak apa-apa, lagi pula, oppa baru sampai disini 10 menit yang lalu, oppa kan nggak mau kalo kamu pulang sendirian malam-malam begini", kata Yesung lembut, namja itu langsung menarik tangan wookie menuju motornya.

"hhehe, jeongmal gomawo oppa", wookie memeluk erat Yesung dari belakang.

"wookie-ah, aku langsung mengantarkanmu ke apatemenmu ya?, ini sudah terlalu malam",

"ne, oppa"

[**************]

Sudah 2 jam setelah umma wookie menelponnya, ia masih menatap miris ponsel yang ini pegang.

Beberapa tetes air mata pun, membasahi pipi putihnya.

"appa nyebelin, kenapa aku harus pindah ke Jepang sih?, aku baik-baik aja kok di sini", gumam wookie.

'_**wookie, maafkan appa dan umma, kamu harus pindah ke Jepang, umma nggak mau kamu hidup sendirian di seoul, 3 hari lagi umma akan menyuruh anaknya teman umma untuk menjeputmu,araso?'**_

Kata-kata umma-nya masih terdengar jelas di telinga wookie.

"kenapa tiba-tiba umma menyuruhku pindah sih?", gumam wookie lagi.

Wookie menangacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

[*************]

Setelah meminta izin untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanya, wookie terus-terusan melamun.

"wookie-ah, kenapa kamu kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi wajahmu di tekuk seperti itu sih?"Tanya Yesung yang dari tadi memperhatikan Wookie yang hanya mengacak-acak makanan pesanannya

"ng…, oppa, appa menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Jepang", kata Wookie dengan suara yang sangat pelan, dan menunggu reaksi dari Yesung.

"oh, jadi itu yang membuat wajahmu kayak benang kusut?, kalo itu yang terbaik untuk wookie, ya… turuti saja perintah appa-mu", ujar Yesung bijak.

"yah…, nanti nggak bisa ketemu oppa lagi donk", kata Wookie dengan nada melas.

"haha, pasti bisa kok"

"oppa, nggak sedih kalo aku pindah?", Tanya wookie sedih.

"siapa bilang, oppa sangat sedih malah, tapi… apa boleh buat, itu perintah appa-mu", Yesung pun mengelus ssayang kepala yeojyachingunya.

"kapan kamu akan pindah?"

"besok", kini air mata wookie-pun berjatuhan, yeojya itu tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya.

"sudah, sudah…, jangan nangis donk, entar wookie jadi jelek, kita kan masih bisa LDR", hibur Yesung yang langsung memeluk erat wookie.

"oppa, oppa mau menunggu ku nggak?, aku pasti balik lagi kok, walaupun nggak tau kapan", lrih Wookie.

Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"tentu aja, pasti oppa akan setia menunggu Wookie", kata Yesung tegas.

"plok…plok…plok…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan dari belakang mereka.

"wah…wah…, romantic banget ya?, aku jadi terharu", Luna menghempaskan tubhnya menghadap ke sejoli itu.

"mau apa kau?", Tanya wookie yang langsung mengelap air matanya.

Luna –pun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Wookie.

"aku Cuma lewat sini, eh nggak sengaja mendengar perbicaraan kalian, gitu doank kok", setelah berkata seperti itu, Lunapun pergi begitu saja.

_**'misi pertama, berjalan lancar…, kita lihat siapa yang bisa mendapatkan hati Yesung oppa!', batin Luna sambil melirik pada pasangan itu dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.**_

"jangan di pikirkan wookie", ucap Yesung.

"oppa, oppa nggak akan selingkuhkan?", Tanya Wookie yang langsung di sambut dengan tawa Yesung.

"kamu takut oppa selingkuh?, nggak kok… oppa nggak akan selingkuh"

"janji ya?", Wookie mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Yesung, tanda perjanjian mereka.

[************]

Setelah berkemas-kemas dengan barang yang akan di bawanya, Wookie pun berpamitan dengan ahjussi pemilik apartemen, dan bernagkat ke bandara Incheon dengan di temani Sungmin.

"wookie, kalo udah samapi jangan lupa kirim email ya, jangan lupa sering-sering ngasih kabar oke?", ujar sungmin sedih.

"oke umma", kata Wookie memeluk sahabatnya dengan sedih.

"yesung oppa nggak datang mengantar?", Tanya sungmin.

"aku nggak tau, mungkin ada jadwal kuliah pagi", kata Wookie berusaha tetap tersenyum walau hatinya berkata lain. Wookie ingin bertemu Yesung sebelum pesawatnya take off.

"Annyeonghaseyo…, kamu Kim Ryeowook kan?", tiba-tiba seorang namja muncul di sampingnya *udahkayakhantu aja #plakk.

"annyeong, ne, ya itu aku", wookie menatap heran namja di depannya.

"Henry imnida, aku anaknya teman Teuki ahjumma, aku yang di suruh menjemputmu wookie-ssi", kata namja itu.

"oh, jeongmal gomawo ya, maaf kalo merepotkan"

"maaf kalo udah nunggu lama, tadi aku bingung mencarimu, kajja, 10 menit lagi pesawatnya akan take off"

"Minnie-ah, sampaikan salamku untuk Yesung oppa ya", kata wookie memeluk sungmin lagi.

"oke bos, jangan lupa kirim email", wookie melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan memgikuti henry, masih ber-dadah dengan sungmin dan berharap Yesung tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya seperti di film-film, tapi khayalannya hanyalah tinggal khayalan, kini ia sudah duduk di dalam pesawat, berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis.

"aku tau, kamu pasti sedih banget, jadi tolong jangan menangis ya?, aku nggak sanggup melihat kamu menangis", kata Henry yang memberinya tisu.

"gomawo, memangnya kenapa?", Tanya Wookie penasaran.

"yeojya itu kalo nangis jelek", ujar Henry yang menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"enak aja, jadi kamu ngatain aku jelek?, asal tau aja ya, banyak namja di kampusku yang nembak aku", kata Wookie sewot.

"haha, jangan marah donk, aku kan Cuma bercanda", henry pun tertawa melihat raut wajah wookie.

Wookie-pun ikut tersenyum.

"nah…, gitu donk senyum, jangan cemberut terus", kata Henry, yang berhasil membuat wajah wookie jadi merah semerah tomat busuk (?).

At Yesung home's

"apa? Kenapa perusahaan appa bisa bangkrut?", pekik Yesung ketika mendengar berita itu dari kyuhyun.

"iya, dan appa juga menyuruh hyung untuk bertunangan dengan nenek lampir yang ayahnya temen appa, kata appa sih, itu salah satu untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahnya nenek lampir, agar perusahaan appa bangkit lagi dari kematiannya (?)"

"Mwo?!" yesung pun tambah terkejut mendengarnya.

"kenapa nggak sama kamu aja sih yang di tunangin sama Luna?", yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"enak aja, aku kan nggak mau hyung", bela kyuhyun.

"mana hyung nggak nganterin Wookie ke bandara lagi", ujar Yesung.

"hyung, hyung nerima jadi tunangan nenek lampir nggak?, Tanya Kyuhyun iseng.

"ya nggak lah, pokoknya kamu harus bantu menyelidiki kasus bangkrutnya perusahaan appa, dan membantu hyung untuk tidak bertunangan denagn Luna", kata Yesung berapai-api.

"tapi ada imbalannya ya hyung, oke? Oke?"

"tenang aja, nanti hyung kasih imbalan"

"sip, kalo begitu"

"maafkan appa ya Yesung, ini jalan terbaik untuk kita", kata appa-ya setelah 1 jam beradu argument dengan Yesung.

"yesung-ah, Luna mencarimu", seru umma Yesung.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Yesung pun meninggalkan ruang kerja appa-nya dan dengan malas ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"ada apa luna?" Tanya Yesung .

Luna yang sedang di temani dengan ummanya langsung memeluk erat yesung.

"kok gitu sih nanya-nya?, Luna kan kangen banget sama oppa", kata Luna dan langsung mencium pipi Yesung.

"iieuw…", kata kyuhyun yang juga ada di sana.

"oppa, nanti malam temani aku ke suatu tempat ya?"

"kemana?"

"nanti oppa juga tau", Luna mengdipkan matanya nakal.

_TBC_

A/N:

hhaha… ff nya giman nih readers?, karena ada yang minta sequel, akhirnya dengan kecepatan jari author, author pun bikin ff ini dengan waktu yang lumayan singkat, jadi maaf ya kalo ada kata-kata yang salah atau sebagainya, maaf juga untuk peran antagonisnya author pake nama member f(X), hehe…, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya, boleh kesan, pesan, saran atau kripik…eh kritik maksudnya, tapi kritik yang membangun ya^^, gomawo, jika ada waktu senggang silahkan baca ff author yang lain, hehe.


End file.
